


Walk On

by grimorie



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Video, partnerships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is pulling a really tall ship. </p><p>Dani Reese character vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk On

**Author's Note:**

> **Music** : Ships by Pony Up!  
>  **Beta** : kiki_miserychic and firthgal

  
  


_Lyrics_

I took my last sip of water  
I'm pulling a really tall ship  
And I'm keeping my eye glued to the window  
Facing the street I can't even permit myself  
To walk on, to walk on

I've got my new favorite basket  
Where I'm carrying all of my eggs  
And I keep going back to the place where I started  
Where I know I was dead but you  
You were mine, You were mine

I tell myself I'm doing fine  
But there's no one here to ease my mind  
There's no one here to see me fall  
There's no one here at all

I tell myself I'm doing fine  
But there's no one here to ease my mind  
There's no one here to see me fall  
There's no one here at all

I keep looking down when I'm walking  
To see that I don't trip  
And I think by now you notice  
That I don't desert a sinking ship  
I go down, I go down

I tell myself I'm doing fine  
But there's no one here to ease my mind  
There's no one here to see me fall  
There's no one here at all

I tell myself I'm doing fine  
But there's no one here to ease my mind  
There's no one here to see me fall  
There's no one here at all

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid! And its something I've been wanting to do for some time and here it is!:) I can't express enough my thanks to firthgal and kiki_miserychic for the beta, any mistakes or miscues in the vid is entirely my bad. I was actually finished with this for sometime but was anxious to release it and played and played with the vid until I finally realized I should just close my eyes and leap otherwise it will remain unreleased.


End file.
